Brahms x Silmeria 50 themes
by sake-neko
Summary: From my livejournal account. Themes taken from the 1sentence community. Minor warning: there's lots of spoilers.


#03 - Memory

**Gamma**

#03 - Memory

While the halls of the dark domain echoed with the demonic wailing of his brethren, Brahms drifts on his throne and remembers when the youngest of valkyries, the most rebellious and the most spirited one, whizzed an arrow past his throat; she was so innocent then.

#09 - Red

Brahms was a name that struck fear into the hearts of the men, a plague to the gods, ever dastardly and vile destroyer of souls; Silmeria thought differently when she gazed into his blood-stained eyes.

#34 - Formal

As all warriors did before her, the valkyrie proclaimed her lord's cause and drew her blade for battle, the vampire scoffed –as he always did with gods who deemed him fit to die— and waited for his chance to strike; what he was not prepared for, however, was her peaceful surrender.

#48 - Unknown

Silmeria knew it was folly to lower her weapon but her curiosity won the best of her; she asked the villain why Odin loathed him –one alone in these hollow halls, one with remarkable intelligence, one with such sad eyes— when the candles in his hall blew out; he lowered his clenched fists and left her with his reply: "Come again when you've learned more about your creator."

#13 - View

To her, the challenge was not too upsetting as Odin was an enigma to all but Freya, in fact she only knew that to cast any blame on him meant instant soul destruction; Silmeria pondered the deeper meaning of the vampire's words: was she just a tool of war?

#43 - Search

Volume after volume in Valhalla's library contained romanticized tales of companionship and valiant propaganda for her lord's honorable exploits yet Silmeria found only stories of never-ending trickery and fetid bloodshed about Brahms.

#39 - Overwhelmed

The battle-maiden communicated to her Einherjar her troubles and the general consensus frighten her: Brahms was the nightmare but Odin was the monster; she refused to believe them until the goddess witnessed the decay of Midgard unfold before her eyes –her fellow gods joking at the twisted gore fest and loss of human souls; Odin's laugh being the proudest of them all.

#10 - Drink

She came to him again–bow lowered and arrows sheathed- and delicately handed him a smooth goblet; Brahms eyed her with amused suspicion as she answered sheepishly, "Ambrosia wine; a luxury for all beings, is it not?"

#42 - Talk

Odd to think how calmly he chatted with his enemy –it was not an interrogation as it usually was with her sisters—yet Brahms enjoyed the goddess' curiosity and occasionally her swift wit would allow him to consider her in a new light; only dawn ended their conversation.

#14 - Music

Two moons later, Silmeria came to the vampire carrying in her hands a joy he thought was long forgotten; she played the golden lute flawlessly and its song enchanted even the most minor of ghouls to be wrapped within its spell.

#33 - World

Midgard was crumbling with intense warfare and the valkyrie launched herself head first into the conflict and, though unable to voice it, Brahms prayed they would never meet on the battlefield.

#44 - Hope

Odin ordered her to snipe at Brahms when her lord spotted him in the midst of battle; Silmeria concealed her relief when the vampire unconsciously dashed out of her range and carefully acted regretful over the wasted opportunity.

#11 - Midnight

Many moons after the conflict had dwindled and the lord finally returned to his kingdom, Brahms met the fair blonde within his private quarters napping on the windowsill, her hair loose from her helmet and eyes rising to his presence; Silmeria merely grinned and apologized for her absence.

#47 - Highway

He was not one to worry, he told himself: Brahms was only ensuring the goddess knew the hidden shortcut to his castle so she could personally come without hindrance from the full moon; she rewarded his efforts with another smile.

#29 - Dance

It was on Silmeria's next visit that he took her hand in his own and led her to his ballroom; Brahms quickly learned that the goddess, though pure and dazzling in battle, was a clumsy dancer and a quiet chuckle hummed his chest at the thought of her flushed cheeks that night.

#04 - Box

His minions beckoned him to tear into the young maiden's flesh, to lick her blood, to ravish his hunger but Brahms only scowled –the fools were too narrow minded.

#36 - Laugh

Loki caught Silmeria before she left from Valhalla and rasped into her ear, "Certainly Odin would not approve of his youngest puppy playing with the lord of vampires, now would he?" then released her; his cackle mocking her as the god tossed her to the world below.

#07 - Wings

Brahms never knew anything more beautiful than the goddess flying through the twilight sky.

#24 - Strength

The more she visited his castle, the more Silmeria realized the sheer willpower it took for her to leave.

#12 – Temptation

A forbidden union of dark and light, the clash of barriers better left unexplored, the king and his battle maiden – the idea enthralled him at times, a smirk willing itself to bear on his fangs— but it was for Silmeria's smile that he truly longed for.

#37 - Lies

Odin's leer burned into the valkyrie's mind; she feared further "uneventful sightings" would only trigger his desire to finally conquer the lord of the undead.

#40 - Whisper

"We can't…" Silmeria quietly sobbed before Brahms embraced her for the first time.

#15 - Silk

He could still remember the tendrils of her hair in his fingertips and treasured its fine softness, irreplaceable and frozen in the fickleness of time.

#19 - Candle

They rested in each others' arms as darkness enveloped them –one of his servants came hours later to replace the lights; by then, the valkyrie was gone.

#17 - Promise

Asgard bellowed her lord's plans for an offensive but all Silmeria could hear was her heart's oath to the vampire weeks before.

#02 - Hero

"I will save you from the gods' wrath," the goddess assured Brahms, "and I won't allow you to die," (she paused hesitantly) "without me."

#28 - Forgotten

Brahms wondered how long ago it was since she last drew her weapons against him, he understood the necessity of the cause yet he just preferred a sound life with her; pity it was just a mere dream, lost to the responsibilities of time.

#06 - Hurricane

The valkyrie fired three shining bolts of light –the vampire lord stiffened— but with one swing of his fist, he emanated a massive shockwave of dark energy to wash them away, quaking the castle and crashing her against one of the pillars in the hall; Brahms hurried to her side but Silmeria coughed, "You'll need to do better than that if we're going to fool Odin."

#31 - Sacred

Since they agreed it would be wise to get used to its blows, Brahms did nothing to defend himself against the divine lance of judgment but whenever she pulled it out, her aim always faltered as if afraid of doing something truly regretful.

#26 - Ice

Tales of Freya's punishments would have frozen others cold but Brahms knew Silmeria would never cower away.

#01 – Ring

When their sparring was deemed to appear as a genuine skirmish to his servants, Brahms humored his dreams for the last time and gave Silmeria an accessory he never used; "A silly human tradition," she bemused as he slipped the jewelry on her finger.

#05 - Run

The gods were coming; she offered him a chance to flee –he stayed.

#27 - Fall

Freya watched from afar as the rooftop battle between Silmeria and Brahms flared into heated combat when the valkyrie drew her blade; they clashed again with more vigor, so much that they toppled over the edge together –the supreme goddess was alarmed until she saw a golden aura rip the sky, a flare of azure, and then nothing but dark starlight.

#18 - Dream

Cradled within her soul, encased in an Einherjar worthy of his caliber, Brahms' last waking memory of Silmeria at that time was her cooing him to slumber.

#32 - Farewells

Silmeria let out a strangled cry and crippled to the ground where the vampire's body had once lain; Ull fretted for her safety as Thor lifted the quivering goddess in his mighty arms, "The battle with the fiend is over –you may rest now, little one."

#08 - Cold

Her gait to the lord was solid, her eyes clear, her voice bold when she announced the vampire's eradication to Odin; only the faint tremble of her fingertips betrayed her cruelty.

#20 - Talent

In the eyes of other gods, Silmeria had grown haughty with the vampire's defeat and morphed into the wild card in Valhalla; she supposed this was another gift she adopted from him.

#21 - Silence

At times, she dared to call for him inside her heart –he would never reply.

#49 - Lock

The Sovereign's Rite –a valkyrie's resting place until she was to be needed again— was performed on her soon afterwards; she shut her eyes and envisioned a nostalgic hand ushering to her sleep.

#30 - Body

"Who are you?" the girl's plea awakened Silmeria and it was then the goddess knew she wasn't dreaming with the vampire and something went horribly wrong.

#50 - Breathe

Alicia and Silmeria, two souls sharing the same existence, adjusted to each other with time though, in her fleeting days of sunlight in the speckled fields of flowers, the goddess wondered if he could join her just as freely underneath the blue sky.

#23 - Fire

Silmeria couldn't bring herself to answer Alicia when the girl asked about the longing she felt in the goddess' heart; she lamented the ire of lonely devotion and couldn't find a simple way to explain it to her other half.

#38 - Forever

She wouldn't let Odin toy with human souls any longer and Alicia would soon have to grasp something her undead ally did eons before.

#35 - Fever

Dylan materialized before her and, though Silmeria was aware that Brahms was still resting inside him, seeing his presence was enough to slacken her shoulders.

#25 - Mask

Einherjar or no, the man still laid his life for her other half's protection and the valkyrie pondered if the vampire was really asleep at all.

#22 - Journey

Their hunt for the Dragon Orb was not an easy one but Silmeria felt a pang of pride when Dylan pressed onward and never protested.

#46 - Gravity

Though tensions between Dipan and the gods escalated, the Orb mercilessly stolen from them along with their comrades, and the building chaos ready to crush their rag-tag crew, Silmeria still dreamed about Brahms awakening to times where the wars were done, destinies were met, and their bodies became their own again.

#45 - Eclipse

Seconds before she was forced to submit to oblivion, a hellish blaze caught the corner of her eye and clawing through the spell's barriers was Brahms; their eyes met through the bone-braking incantation and he gritted through his fangs, "It's my turn to save you."

#16 - Cover

Several decades have passed since then but there was not a moment when he regretted her heroics.

#41 - Wait

He heard the gods boasting that Silmeria would be trapped in the seal for all time, but Brahms was a patient man; for her, he could wait longer.


End file.
